10 Ways to kill Draco Malfoy
by partymaus2504
Summary: Hermine hat entgültig die Nase voll von Malfoy und entschließt sich, eine Liste zu entwerfen, wie sie ihn loswerden kann. Aber was geschieht, wenn ein Großteil ihrer Pläne nach hinten losgehen und sie Draco dadurch jedes Mal nur noch näher kommt. AUTORISI


Disclaimer: Die Rechte am Harry Potter Universum gehören J.K.Rowling, die Idee zur Story gehört Drakulya.

A/N: Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung von Drakulya's "10 Ways to kill Draco Malfoy" (Story ID: 2175455), welches ich euch auch als Original ans Herz legen würde. Jedes Kapitel wird aus der Sicht einer anderen Person geschildert, nur damit keine Verwirrungen auftreten. Obwohl dies nur eine Übersetzung ist, würde ich mich trotzdem über Reviews freuen.

Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch erst mal viel Spaß mit...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 Ways to kill Draco Malfoy

1. Kapitel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HERMINE

Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr jetzt denkt, dass ich gefährlich bin oder so. Bin ich nämlich definitiv nicht. Ich bin eine ganz normale sechzehnjährige Hexe, die Gewalt verabscheut und nicht die Absicht hat, jemals in Askaban zu landen. Ich würde nicht einmal daran denken, jemanden zu verhexen, außer dieser jemand wäre so nervig und irritierend, dass niemand ihn mehr länger aushalten kann. Dann, aber auch nur dann, würde ich nämlich aufstehen, gelassen meinen Zauberstab herausholen und ihn verhexen.

Und ich kenne eine **Menge** an Sprüchen und Zauberformeln, glaubt mir. Und wenn nicht, dann fragt jemanden, der mich kennt und er wird bestätigen, was ich gerade gesagt habe.

Aber da gibt es eine Person und deren zwei Kumpanen, die meine Freunde und ich regelmäßig verhexen. Er passt genau in die Kategorie der Leute, die ich oben beschrieben habe – und noch viel schlimmer. Er ist rücksichtslos, er ist ein Lügner und außerdem noch ein Betrüger. Einmal versuchten er und seine Anhänger so zu tun, als ob sie Dementoren wären, um Harry Potter zu erschrecken, sodass er ein Quidditchspiel verlieren würde; aber Harry kümmerte sich um sie. Ein anderes Mal ließ er sich mit Absicht von einem Hippogreif übel zurichten und Hagrid verlor dadurch beinahe seine Stelle (und der Hippogreif beinahe seinen Kopf). Und wieder schaffte es Harry beide zu retten, diesmal allerdings mit meiner Hilfe.

Ihr seht also, von was für einer Art von Person ich hier rede. Und ihr solltet auch schon erraten haben, wer es ist.

Genau. **Draco Malfoy.** Wir ließen ihn kleine Schnecken spucken, seine Nase wie eine Melone herunterhängen und beobachteten, wie er in ein weißes Frettchen verwandelt wurde und in der ganzen Halle herumhüpfte. All das taten wir ohne jegliches Gefühl von Reue oder Mitleid. Na ja, vielleicht Reue, dass er jedes Mal wieder in sein altes Ich zurückverwandelt worden ist.

Das erste Mal traf ich ihn bei meiner ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. Er war ziemlich klein und hatte weißblondes Haar und eisblaue Augen, die dich durchbohrten. Er sprach immer entweder schleppend oder grinste höhnisch (außer wenn er Angst hatte, hehe) und er schaute fast immer finster drein. Bei seinen Lakaien, Crabbe und Goyle, fehlte zweifellos etwas Essentielles: Intelligenz. Sie waren genauso blöd wie am Anfang, schafften es jedoch immer irgendwie mit Ach und Krach durch die Endprüfungen zu kommen.

Jedenfalls verfeindeten sich Harry und Ron umgehend mit ihm und mit seinen Untergebenen, während ich mich wiederum mit den zuerst Genannten anfreundete, weswegen Malfoy und ich also schon grundsätzlich auch nicht gut miteinander auskamen. Im zweiten Jahr demonstrierte er mir, wie sehr er mich hasste, indem er mich ein Schlammblut nannte (eine Hexe/ein Zauberer mit Muggelblut). Und im nächsten Jahr zahlte ich es ihm heim, indem ich ihm mit der Faust direkt ins Gesicht schlug. Das war **äußert** befriedigend.

Jetzt solltet ihr eine ungefähre Idee haben, warum ich ihn so sehr hasse.

Na ja, im Moment befinde ich mich im Hogwarts Express, sitze in einem Abteil mit meinen besten Freunden, Harry Potter, der Junge-der-überlebte-und-Voldemort-andauernd-entwischt, und Ron Wealsey. Rons kleine Schwester, Ginny, ist auch hier, und Neville Longbottom, ein ziemlich vergesslicher Junge, der jetzt jedoch nicht mehr vergesslich ist. Seit seine Großmutter, die es satt war, dass er ständig Dinge zuhause vergaß und sie ihm diese dann per Eulenpost nachschicken musste, ihn mit einem komplexen aber effektiven Erinnerungszauber belegte, erinnert er sich sogar an Dinge, die die meisten von uns schon längst wieder vergessen haben.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, als du mich im ersten Jahr mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt hast, damit ich euch nicht davon abhalten konnte, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum abzuhauen, Hermine? Als ihr auf dem Weg zu dieser Falltür wart?", und er lacht: „Das war unerträglich. Aber ich schätze, es war zu meinem eigenen Wohl, nicht wahr?"

Ihr seht, was ich meine mit 'sich an Dinge erinnern'. Ich winde mich verlegen in meinem Sitz: „Ich hoffe, es hat dir nicht zu viel ausgemacht. Ich habe mich entschuldigt."

„Oh, es ist nicht so, dass ich dir deswegen Vorwürfe mache. Schließlich ist das schon mehr als vier Jahre her."

Ist es wirklich schon so lange her, dass wir Harry geholfen haben, den Stein der Weisen zu bekommen? Dies ist mein sechstes Jahr. Okay, es ist mehr als vier Jahre her. „Hmm", sage ich abwesend. Neville merkt, dass ich nicht wirklich auf ihn eingehe und beginnt, Ginny in eine Unterhaltung zu verwickeln.

„Also, wie waren deine Ferien?", fragt mich Harry und beugt sich über den Tisch, auf dem sich jede Menge Essbares befindet (angebissene Kürbispasteten, ein paar leere Packungen von Schokoladefröschen und ein ungeöffnete Packung mit Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen). Er ist über den Sommer gewachsen und jetzt ungefähr einen halben Kopf größer als ich. Ron jedoch, der immer schon schlaksig war, ist noch größer.

„Es war okay, so wie immer. Hast du die Briefe von Ron und mir erhalten?" Harry durfte im vergangenen Sommer das Haus der Dursleys nicht verlassen, und wir wussten, wie sehr ihn das quälen würde, also hielten wir ihn über die Welt der Zauberer auf dem Laufenden, indem wir ihm Zeitungen und Ähnliches schickten.

„Ja, danke. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Dudley ist nicht gerade das, was man unter einem guten Kameraden versteht", grinst er. Ron, der Dudley schon einmal gesehen hat, nickt zustimmend.

„Verdammt noch mal, das ist er **wirklich** nicht", sagt er, „das konnte ich schon nach einmal hinsehen sagen. Und soviel ich gehört habe, hat er sich nicht viel verändert, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

„Sei nicht so gemein, Ron", sage ich, „Ich bin sicher, dass er jetzt, ähm, versucht, so gut er kann, Diät zu halten. Oder etwa nicht? Hast du nicht 'mal erwähnt, dass er schon einmal, vor zwei Jahren, auf Diät war, Harry?"

„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut funktioniert hat. Er bekam jeden Tag Wutanfälle und ruinierte dabei fast das Haus."

„Oh. Ich verstehe."

Der Zugfahrer verkündet, dass wir in 40 Minuten ankommen werden und ich schaue aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft fliegt außen an den Fenstern vorbei. Die Weiden, die dort noch vor ein paar Stunden waren, sind verschwunden, an ihrer Stelle ist nun tiefschwarze Dunkelheit. Es wird Nacht.

„Lasst uns unsere Umhänge anziehen", sagt Ginny. Wir nicken zustimmend und als wir zurückkommen, finden wir eine seltsame Situation vor: Malfoy sitzt auf unseren Plätzen, allerdings ohne Crabbe und Goyle. Er nimmt eine von Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und verzieht das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als er sie in seinen Mund steckt. Ron räuspert sich laut und Malfoy schaut zu uns auf. Ginny und ich halten plötzlich die Luft an. Sein Gesicht nimmt wieder den üblichen finsteren Ausdruck an, aber irgendwie versteckt er jetzt nicht mehr, wie gut seine glänzende, blasse Haut und seine klaren, hellblauen Augen aussehen. Oder wie sein blondes Haar, das nicht mehr so ordentlich ist und ihm bis zu den Schultern reicht, ihm ins Gesicht, über die Augen fällt. Seine Augen. Mit ihren langen Wimpern und dem eisigen Ausdruck –

Jemand soll mich 'mal bitte ganz fest kneifen. Ich ekle mich ja selbst an. Was sind denn das für Gedanken? Denke ich wirklich gerade, dass Malfoy tatsächlich **gut aussieht**

Ron macht genau das. „Was tust du denn da, Hermine? Du hast ihn mit einem ziemlich seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck angestarrt!", sagt er und schaut mich entsetzt an. Ich bemerke, wie ein erstaunt dreinschauender Harry Ginny energisch wegzieht. Anscheinend hatte Ginny sich selbst genauso wenig unter Kontrolle gehabt wie ich und versucht, sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen.

„Es ist also wahr.", Dracos schwerfällige Stimme löscht alle anderen Gedanken in meinem Gehirn aus. Ahh! Seine Stimme! Es ist nicht mehr die altbekannte nervige Stimme, sondern eine etwas tiefere, anziehendere und –

Ich brauche ernsthaft eine Therapie. **Auf der Stelle.** Wo sind diese Psychologen nur immer, wenn man sie mal braucht?

„Alle Mädchen haben mich während der ganzen Zugfahrt angestarrt. Zuerst war es nur Pansy, also hielt ich es für normal. Doch dann ging sie weg und kam mit mehr Mädchen zurück, von denen die meisten entschlossen waren, über mich herzufallen."

Deshalb also sein zerzaustes Haar. Ich grinse und er starrt mich wütend an.

„Deswegen habe ich beschlossen, ähm, die letzten paar Minuten in eurem Abteil zu verbringen. In euer Abteil geht nämlich niemand." Er greift nach einer weiteren Bohne.

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass wir dir erlauben würden zu bleiben?", sagt Harry kühl.

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass ich in dem gleichen Abteil bleiben will, in dem Potty, Wiesel, das Schlammblut und ihre Freunde sind?", schnauzte Draco zurück, „Ich bin der Verzweiflung nahe. **Deshalb** bin ich hier."

Ron ballt vor Wut seine Fäuste. Harry hält ihn jedoch zurück, während Neville diesen Vorfall in seinem Gehirn abspeichert.

„Tut einfach so, als ob er nicht da wäre, und setzt euch hin.", murmelt er dumpf und wir gehorchen ihm. Keiner von den Jungen möchte in Malfoys Nähe sein, also setzt sich Ginny neben ihn während ich gezwungen bin, ihm gegenüber zu sitzen. Darüber errötet Ginny vor Wut, aber ich fühle mich einfach nur schrecklich und wünsche mir, dass der Zug möglichst bald in Hogwarts ankommt.

„Wie lange dauert es noch, bis wir ankommen?", frage ich. Malfoy schaut mich schon seit fünf Minuten an – oder besser gesagt, er starrt, er ist zweifellos wütend – und ich bin mehr als nervös und ziemlich genervt.

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung"

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten herrscht beinahe unerträgliche Stille, außer dem gelegentlichen Schmatzen von Ron, der seinem Hunger nachgegeben hat und den Rest der Pasteten hinunterschlingt. Draco beobachtet mich immer noch, nur gelegentlich wendet er seinen Blick ab, um jemand anderen an meiner Stelle wütend anzustarren oder um sein Exemplar von Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen genau zu untersuchen, bevor er es entweder wegwirft, oder in seinen Mund steckt.

Ich versuche inständig, ihn nicht anzusehen und starre stattdessen aus dem Fenster, aber draußen ist es so dunkel, dass das Fenster wie ein Spiegel wirkt und ich Draco jetzt ebenfalls dort hinschauen sehe. Wir tauschen hasserfüllte Blicke aus und als er mir den Mittelfinger zeigt, trete ich ihm hart gegen das Schienbein. Ich werde belohnt mit einem kaum unterdrückten "Oomph". Meine Freunde drehen sich zu Malfoy um und starren ihn alle zusammen wütend an, obwohl Ginny frühzeitig aufgibt und wieder auf den Boden schaut.

„Wir werden in ca. 10 Minuten ankommen", sagt der Lokführer über Lautsprecher. Wir seufzen erleichtert und nach 11 Minuten, in denen unsere Blicke ein hitziges Gefecht ohne Worte geführt haben, gibt Malfoy mir einen schmerzhaften Tritt und macht sich mit Crabbe und Goyle, die den Zug nach ihm abgesucht haben, auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Ich bin so wütend auf ihn, dass ich fest auf die nächste Person vor mir einschlage – und es stellt sich heraus, dass ich Rons Rücken getroffen habe; er stolpert aufgrund der Wucht meines Schlages vorwärts. „Autsch! Wofür war das denn, 'Mine?", beschwert er sich und reibt seinen Rücken, als er wieder aufgestanden ist.

Harry klopft mir auf die Schulter: „Ich weiß, wie irritierend Malfoy ist. Immer mit der Ruhe, okay? Er ist es nicht wert, Ron dafür zu schlagen." Ich verstehe den Wink und schaue Ron schüchtern an.

„Entschuldigung. Ich schätze, ich habe die Kontrolle verloren."

Ron nickt und hört auf, seinen Rücken zu reiben. „Es sei dir vergeben", sagt er und lächelt.

In der großen Halle sitzen wir an unseren Haustischen. Ein Großteil der Slytherins hat einen Haufen gebildet und ich habe dass Gefühl, dass ich ganz genau weiß, wer sich in dessen Mitte befindet. Ein paar der Mädchen von den anderen Häusern starren sehnsüchtig zum Slytherintisch, als ob sie sich wünschen würden, auch dort sein zu können. Ginny ist eine von ihnen. Ich stoße sie an und sie meint: „Hmm… was?"

„Starr' doch die Slytherins nicht so an! Du bist vielleicht eine schräge **Gryffindor**, um Gottes Willen!"

„Oh. Hab' ich das?", sie wird rot und sieht in eine andere Richtung, „Danke, dass du's mir gesagt hast."

Ich mustere gerade die Lehrer, als Dumbledore sich räuspert und die Slytherins zu ihren Plätzen zurückkehren. Die meisten von ihnen sind überrascht, als Draco "enthüllt" wird. Die Professorinnen heben Augenbrauen und tauschen Blicke aus. Die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, eine junge, hübsche Hexe namens Professor Anderson, sieht besonders beeindruckt aus. Ich sehe, wie sie einander Dinge zuflüstern, bevor Dumbledore beginnt zu sprechen und sie daraufhin verstummen. Dann füllen sich die Teller mit köstlichem Essen und alle stürzen sich gierig darauf.

Ron stopft wie üblich seinen Mund mit Essen voll. Die Kürbispasteten während der Zugfahrt scheinen seinen Hunger nicht einmal ansatzweise gestillt zu haben und er stapelt mehr Essen auf seinem Teller als er jemals essen könnte. Harry beobachtet ihn lachend und bückt sich unter den Tisch um etwas wieder aufzuheben, damit er nicht vor Lachen stirbt, während Ron würgt und rot wird. Er wirft mir einen flehenden Blick zu, also seufze ich und schwinge meinen Zauberstab. Sofort sieht er wieder normal aus und isst weiter.

Als das Fest vorüber ist, löst sich die Menge der Schüler auf und alle begeben sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, sodass nur die Lehrer in der großen Halle zurückbleiben. Ich gehe neben Harry und Ron als wir auf das Gemälde der fetten Dame zusteuern. Der diesjährige Schulsprecher, ein großer Siebzehnjähriger mit kurzem, braunen Haar, sagt uns das Passwort (Major Fortuna). Das Gemälde schwingt nach innen und wir klettern hinein.

„Ah! Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein!", sagt Ron und lässt sich in einen der weichen Sessel fallen. Harry und ich folgen seinem Beispiel.

„Zurück zu einem bequemen Himmelbett", meint Harry zustimmend.

„Was? Haben die Dursleys dich etwa wieder im Schrank schlafen lassen?", grinst Ron.

„Nein, ich bin zu groß, da pass' ich jetzt nicht mehr rein.", Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf, „Aber ich musste manchmal draußen im Garten zelten, wenn sie es nicht mehr aushielten, dass Hedwig den ganzen Tag ein und ausflog und an ihrem Käfig rüttelte, wenn Post für mich da war."

Ich muss lachen: „Von uns!"

Ron steht auf und streckt sich: „Na gut, ich geh' ins Bett. Der Unterricht fängt schließlich schon morgen an, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja, das ist gut", sage ich froh und: „Was?", als sie mich die beiden fassungslos anstarren.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht begreifen, dass dir der Unterricht tatsächlich Spaß macht", murrte Harry, „aber wenigstens heißt das, dass du unsere Arbeiten kontrollieren kannst."

Wir wünschen uns gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und ich begebe mich in meinen Schlafsaal. Als ich hineinkomme, stürzen Lavender und Parvati auf mich zu.

„Hast du **Draco** gesehen, Hermione?", sagt Lavender aufgeregt, „Hast du ihn gesehen? Er sieht soooo geil aus! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass mir das früher nie aufgefallen ist!", und Parvati nickt zustimmend.

Ich gehe zu meinem Bett. „Aber er ist immer noch ein widerlicher Slytherin", sage ich, als ich unter die Decke schlüpfe. Ich sehe, wie Parvati mit den Achseln zuckt.

„Na ja, jetzt ist er wenigstens ein wirklich geiler Slytherin", meint sie, kichert und beginnt aufgeregt mit Lavender zu flüstern.

Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass ich heute einige Schwierigkeiten beim Einschlafen haben werde, solange diese zwei um mich herum sind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
